Hanyou Hikari
by TheMidnightwolf15
Summary: The daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome has had a difficult past. And when her and her friends from high school are thrown into the feudal era, they are immeaditly in danger as a object which was thought to have disappeared resurfaces. With the help of Kikyo, his friends as well as his daughters friends, Inuyasha must protect his daughter, whatever the cost.


Hanyou Hikari Hikari Taisho Higurashi

(15yrs half-demon dog)

Sakura Hoshi (14yrs Midoriku's reincarnation)

Haku Kobayashi (16yrs dragon spirit)

Satoshi Arashi (15yrs demon slayer)

Ushio Okazaki (13yrs shape-shifter)

Shiori Sakagami (16yrs half-demon bat)

Chihiro Yoshino (13yrs Fox-demon)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Higurashi residence **

"Hikari, wake up! You're going to be late again!"

Hikari groaned as she crawled out of bed. Her mother came into her room suddenly.

"Hikari Higurashi, hurry up!" her mother said.

"Ok, ok I'm up already!" Hikari muttered.

"Come on, you have a test today. You don't want to fail it, do you?" her mother asked.

"No, but I'm going to fail it anyway," Hikari muttered.

"No you not, think positive. You're going to be just fine," her mother said. She then walked out of the room to give her daughter some privacy.

Hikari sighed. She hated the fact that she had a test do anyway, but what was more annoying was the fact that she had to have it on her birthday. Not that she cared or anything. She never really liked having birthdays to begin with. Her mother, on the other hand, went overboard with her birthdays. She always threw a party for her. Inviting some of her old friends from school, and sometimes some of Hikari's friends. The more the merrier, she always said. That was her motto. Hikari's was 'keep moving forward'. She was (or rather, used to be) one of the shy ones in her school. Her childhood wasn't exactly pleasant. Kids used to make fun of her by the way she looked. Or that she didn't have a dad growing up. She'd always dreamed of what she would do if she and her dad ever met. After she got dressed, she walked downstairs to the family's dining room. Her mother, Kagome, was already setting the breakfast on the table. Hikari glance at her grandmother and her uncle, Sota. Sota was dressed for working at the shrine, in a traditional blue kimono. Her grandmother smiled at her.

"Come and sit down, Hikari," she said gently. Hikari obeyed her grandmother's wishes, and sat next to her uncle. Sota glanced at her.

"Did you study?" he asked simply. She nodded. She remembered studying the night previously. Luckily for her, the test was based upon Japan's feudal era. Kagome had taught her a lot about the feudal era when she was little.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You have a bit of an advantage over the other kids," Sota said, looking a bit amused as he said so. Her grandmother nodded in approval.

"Now, now little brother, we don't want her getting stressed," Kagome said sweetly, ruffling Sota's hair.

"Hey! Cut it out sis!" he groaned.

"By the way, are you going to see Hitomi today?" Kagome's asked. Hikari smiled as her uncle's face turned red.

"'Course. Do you think I should propose to her?" He asked, his question shocking the household. Hikari squealed in delight.

"Finally, you're going to do it!" she screamed. Sota sighed and mumbled something like 'girls' under his breath.

"Do you think I should?" Sota asked. Hikari nodded.

"Of course, if the both of you love each other," Hikari replied. _Great, I'm taking love advice from my niece. How low have I got_? Sota thought.

"Now put on a brave face and go for it!" Hikari said happily. Sota got up and hugged his niece and walked out of the house. Kagome sighed happily.

"It's so cute. Those two have loved each other since kindergarten."

"Really? How come it's taken this long?" Hikari asked.

"He never got the courage to ask. But with a bit of help from me and your father, he managed to ask her out," explained Kagome. _My father helped him? Then, he used to visit? Then, why doesn't he now? What changed? _Hikari asked herself. These were the common questions that she never got answered. Heck, she didn't even know what her own father looked like. Kagome had always said that she was a splitting image of him. She had finally finished her breakfast.

"I'm off!' she shouted behind her as she reached the door.

"Good luck! Oh, ask your friends if you want to come over this evening!" Kagome shouted from the kitchen. Hikari then started the long walk to her school, with her silver hair flowing behind her.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting friends**

"Hey, Hikari!" a voiced shouted behind her. Hikari turned around to see Satoshi and Haku, two of her friends from school. She stopped walking and turned to them.

"Hey boys," she greeted them. The two nodded and they continued walking.

"Looking forward to the test?" asked Haku. Satoshi groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me! How could you look forward to a test?" Satoshi muttered.

"I think I'm going to ace this one!" said Hikari. Both the boy's looked at her.

"Well of course. Your family know a hell of a lot more 'bout the feudal era than the rest of us," said Haku. Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I do live at the shrine with the Sacred Tree on the doorstep."

"I still don't get how a tree became sacred," Satoshi muttered.

"A lot has happened at that tree. My mum said it's where she first met my dad, and it's where grandma proposed to my granddad," explained Hikari.

"I still don't get all that stuff about that priestess, whatever her name is," Haku said.

"You mean Kikyo?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah, her. Didn't she kill a half-demon there or something?" asked Haku.

"Not kill, she put him under some sealing spell," said Satoshi. "I must say, she looks a hell of a lot like Miss. Higurashi."

"She kind of does as well," said Hikari. "You know, you don't have to be so formal when talking about my mum."

Satoshi shrugged. The school was finally looming overhead. Then they saw their other friend, Sakura, waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" she shouted over the noise of the other students.

"Hey Sakura," they greeted her back. Satoshi went over to her and hugged her in greeting. Haku did a wolf whistle behind them, which caused Satoshi to turn around and snarl at him playfully. Sakura and Hikari couldn't help but giggle at the two boys teasing each other. The four friends walked into the school building and into their tutor room, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party on**

"Well, that was torture," grumbled Haku as the school bell ran for the end of their test and the school day. The four of them handed in their papers and waited as the mob of students ran out if the classroom door.

"As I thought, I totally flew through that test!" Hikari smiled happily. The four of them finally got the chance to exit the classroom.

"That question on the wind tunnel really confused me," Sakura muttered.

"The wind tunnel was a curse that passed down through the male generation," Hikari remembered.

"Yeah, and the monk Miroku was the last one to have it," said Haku. Hikari nodded.

"Man, I totally forgot how the Shikon Jewel was made, I feel like an idiot," Satoshi grumbled.

"Wasn't made, it was created by Midoriku," said Sakura. "By her soul I think."

Haku shuddered next to Hikari. "Who'd want their soul to be turned into a jewel that was then wanted by a whole bunch of blood thirsty demons anyway?"

"She didn't exactly have much of a choice, she was battling against demons at the time she vanished," said Hikari. The four friends continued their way to the Higurashi shrine.

"By the way you guys, do you want to stay the night? My mum is throwing a birthday party and since tomorrow is Saturday, you should be allowed to stay the night, if you want," Hikari asked. Satoshi and Haku nodded.

"Should be fun!" agreed Sakura.

"Yeah, and it will take our minds off the test!" said Satoshi. They had reached the open gates of the Higurashi shrine with Hikari's mother, Kagome, waiting for them. She smiled as they came closer and went over to hug her daughter.

"How was it today?" Kagome asked.

"Hell," Haku replied, which caused Kagome to laugh. Sakura and Hikari scowled at him.

"It was fine mum," Hikari replied.

"Did you all do well on the test?" Kagome asked, and watched as the two boys' shook their heads while the girls nodded.

"I'm sure you all did fine," Kagome said reassuringly. "When do the results come back?"

"After Christmas," replied Sakura.

"In you come everyone. I suppose you're all hungry?" Kagome asked. They all nodded in response. Kagome led the small gang into the warm house. They then all went up into Hikari's room, which used to be Kagome's room. Sakura and Hikari sat on the bed while the two boys pulled two beanbags from the corner of the room and sat facing the girls.

"Now this is more like it!" said Satoshi.

"Yep, I agree with you on that one mate," replied Sakura.

"Four great friends, a whole weekend without studying, what more could you want?" sighed Haku. All of them nodded in approval. They all turned to the door as Kagome came in with a tray full of snacks.

"I'm guessing the four of you are staying the night?" asked Kagome. The three of them nodded and Kagome watched as her daughter's face lit up. She smiled and placed the tray on the windowsill.

"I'll text my mum later," said Satoshi. Sakura and Haku nodded. Kagome made her way back to the door.

"Sakura, your mum wants you to see your sister at the hospital tomorrow evening; she'll phone up tomorrow to pick you up." Sakura lowered her head as the tension in the room turned up. Hikari glanced a quick look at Satoshi and Haku. All of them knew about Sakura's sister. Sora had been hurt during a car accident which happened over two years ago, and has been in a coma ever since.

"Sakura," sighed Hikari.

"Do you want us to come with you to the hospital?" asked Haku.

"Can you?" asked Sakura.

"Course. Sora is a friend to all of us," Haku replied. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks you guys," said Sakura.

"Well you three should tell your parents that you are staying the night, and the plan for going to the hospital," reasoned Kagome. Sakura, Haku and Satoshi nodded and seeing this, Kagome walked out of the room. The three of them took out their cell phones.

"Do you think we should tell them now?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I mean, they must be wondering where you guys are," said Hikari. The three friends nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Bone-Eaters Well**

The party continued into the night. As Hikari predicted, Kagome invited her own high school friends, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo over. The house got even more crowded when Hikari's classmates, Katomi, Kyou and her twin sister, Ryou came over. It wasn't until midnight that the guest started to leave. Seeing her daughter and her friends tired, Kagome ordered them to go to bed. Hikari and Sakura fell asleep instantly. According to Haku and Satoshi the next morning; they couldn't get to sleep, as they apparently saw a strange blue lights from the sacred tree and the shed, which concealed the Bone-Eaters well. When they told Kagome, she quickly changed the subject, leaving them edgy.

"I know what I saw alright!" said Haku.

"I'm not saying you didn't see the light, but still…" muttered Sakura. The four of them sat on the bench beneath the sacred tree, gazing toward the hidden well. Hikari looked at Satoshi's face.

"Oh no, I know that expression. You're not thinking…" Hikari gasped.

"Of going into the shed? Yep. I'm curious," replied Satoshi.

"My mum said not to go in there," said Hikari, as she hopelessly followed Sakura, Satoshi and Haku to the shed. Satoshi put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. Surprisingly, it opened, and an old, cold breeze flew out.

"If Higurashi didn't want us in here, why didn't she lock the door?" asked Sakura. The four of them walked to the Bone-Eaters well and looked down. The well didn't seem that deep, and the ground at the bottom was covered in hard earth and what seemed to be…

"Are those … s-skeletons?" shivered Sakura.

"Mum said that in the old days they used to dump the remains of demons in here," mumbled Hikari.

"Don't those skeletons seem to be staring at us?" asked Haku.

"Great, thanks for that thought," whispered Sakura, as she grasped Hikari's hand for comfort. The four of them stood holding hands, looking down at the skeletons at the bottom of the well. Then, a loud noise echoed through the well, as though it was screaming in agony. The four of them jumped back as a blue light grasped at them like solid hands and quickly dragged them into the well. It was not long after that the four of them blacked out.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hikari's POV**

Well, that was unexpected. I don't remember falling asleep, but when I came to, myself, Sakura, Satoshi and Haku were lying at the bottom of the well. The others were awake and by the looks of things, unharmed. I sighed with relief.

"What just happened?" asked Satoshi.

"No idea, but I swear there was a ladder there before, not vines," I gulped. All of us, in order, used the vines to climb out of the well. We all gasped at the scene in front of us. We were in the middle of the forest.

"What the….HELL!" shouted Haku, making the rest of us jump. Apparently, Haku was loud enough to bring over what seemed to be whole village. They continued to stare.

**Sakura's POV **

I hated being stared at. I really hated it. And now Haku (that stupid idiot) had gone and woken up an entire village.

"You asshole!" hissed Hikari, and she jabbed Haku in the stomach. _That's got to hurt_, I thought.

"Make way for priestess Kaede!" shouted one of the men. The villages made a path for a rather fat, old woman in an old priestess kimono. Following her was two men, one with long silvery hair (_are those dog ears? Same as Hikari_, I realised) and another man who seemed to be a monk, dressed in a simple purple kimono, and who was carrying a staff. A young looking woman followed behind the monk, dressed in an old slayers outfit, with a giant boomerang hanging off her shoulder.

"Well, this can't get any worse," whispered Satoshi.

"Their probably going to think we're demons or something," muttered Haku. _But, Hikari's a half demon!_ I thought. As though reading my mind, Hikari gave me a nervous glance, and the four of us got out of the well.

"Who are ye?" asked the priestess, Kaede.

"Um…" hummed Satoshi. He turned to the rest of us. I took a quick glance at Hikari, who seemed to be frozen.

"Taisho, what now?" asked Haku. The villages suddenly gasped, and the four of us looked at the old priestess and her companions. _Good idea, no first names yet, keep them guessing, _I thought.

"You're a Taisho?" asked the demon slayer. Hikari nodded. _This can't be good, it's like they know her name. _

"But that's…" gasped the monk. The other just simply stared in shock.

"Uh, was it something I said?" asked Haku.

"Kobayashi, I think they may know her granddad," I whispered.

"Oh, but…. didn't the original Taisho died like…. 700 years ago?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah, after a battle against some samurai, or something," replied Haku. The four people behind the priestess started discussing something in low voices.

"Higurashi, we really should go back," muttered Satoshi, which made Kaede and her companions stare at them again.

"Higurashi?" asked Haku. The three of us stepped in front of Hikari. She had turned a ghostly shade of white, and her lips were moving without sound. Her amber eyes danced in their sockets.

"Hikari?" I whispered.

"It's…it's not my…" she whispered.

"It's not your what?" asked Satoshi.

"It's not my fault," she whispered, as she then started to fall.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Satoshi's POV**

We all managed to catch her before she became unconscious. The villages, along with the woman, Kaede and her companions, rushed forward to check on the girl. With my arms around Hikari's shoulders, I carefully let her fall onto the grass, putting her long silver hair over one shoulder. On top of her head, we could clearly see her puppy dog ears twitching constantly.

"What happened?" gulped the monk, who was looking over the demon slayers shoulder. I quickly grabbed her wrist for her pulse.

"She's ok, just…" I muttered, not knowing what to say about her condition. Haku and Sakura sat next to me.

"What happened just now?" asked Sakura.

"I…I don't know," I whispered. I moved my hand to Hikari's forehead. She was as cold as ice.

"We need to move her into a safe area," informed Kaede. "How about the village, you could rest there tonight."

"Thank you," replied Haku.

"Satoshi, do you want to carry her?" asked Sakura. Damn, she knows, I mentally smacked my own stupidity. There were no secrets when Sakura was around. To answer her, I gently lifted Hikari up bridal-style, and we followed the villagers to their home. The village Kaede led us to was relatively small.

"I wonder…" Sakura muttered suddenly, making the party stop. The demon slayer, monk and half-demon looked back at them.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wonder what happened to her," Sakura said. "To make her say that."

"You mean 'it's not my fault' right?" asked Haku. Sakura nodded.

"I think something happened to her. I mean, she looked really paranoid back there." I had to silently agree with her. I looked towards Kaede and the three with her. The half-demon looked scarily like Hikari. Golden eyes, long silver hair, white puppy ears. I glanced at my companions, and we secretly passed a message between us. Accept their help. Ask Higurashi when we get back.

"Come children. We must hurry before sun sets," Kaede told us, and we continued to follow them into the village.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hikari's POV**

Memories washed over me. I saw myself, five years old, bullied by the kindergarten gang. Then, seven years old, my first dream vision with the priestess, Kikyo, telling me that I was part demon. Thirteen years old, I met Satoshi and Haku for the first time. Then at fifteen, the three of us meeting Sakura under the row of cherry blossom trees outside our school. Then the rather cloudy memory, the one I most wanted to forget. The man, who wasn't really human, throwing a pink sphere at my throat, my distant scream echoed in my ears. The memory faded away, like a dream. All I saw was darkness, but then I started to hear voices. I recognise those voices…

"I hope she's ok…"

"Ye do not need to worry. She is already walking up."

"How can you tell?"

"She stirs in her sleep." Then, my eyes opened. What came into view was one of the most strangest scenes I'd ever seen. The three I'd saw earlier, the monk, demon slayer and half-demon, were looking at me with concern in their eyes. The priestess, Kaede, knelt next to me on one side, while my friends knelt on my other side.

"Hikari, you ok?" asked Haku. I nodded slowly. The demon slayer sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I'll tell the others."

"I'll come with you, Sango," the monk said, as the two of them walked out of the hut.

"How are ye, child?" asked Kaede. I turned towards her.

"I'm fine, I think. My head is pounding though," I replied. Damn, Kikyo, did you show me those memories?

"Did Kikyo contact you again?" asked Haku, making the half-demon and Kaede gasp.

"She didn't talk to me as such. She showed me my memories," I muttered.

"Ye know of the priestess, Kikyo?" asked Kaede.

"Kind of…" Sakura muttered. The half-demon glanced at her.

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" he asked.

"She…she comes to me. In my dreams. Gives me advice," I muttered.

"Ye are speaking to my sister in your dreams?" asked Kaede.

"Your Kikyo's little sister?!" shouted Haku, which earned him a punch from Satoshi.

"Now that you mention it, Kikyo did mention about having a little sister," I said.

"Ye are speaking to my sister, in your dreams, yet ye are a half-demon?" summarised Kaede.

"You noticed?" asked Haku. I sent him a glare.

"Well, my look's kind of gives it away." Then, the monk, and demon slayer, who I remember was called Sango, came rushing in.

"Inuyasha, you uh, might want to come outside," said the monk. The said half-demon stood up quickly.

"What is it, Miroku?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"It's your brother. Sesshomaru," said Miroku.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Haku's POV**

I immediately sensed the tension in the room. The half-demon instantly rushed out of the room, followed by Miroku and Sango.

"Ye might want to go to," Kaede rushed, as she to, walked out of the room. I looked at my friends.

"Shall we?" I asked. Sakura put one of Hikari's arms over her shoulder, and the four of us walked outside. What we saw outside put a whole new meaning to sibling rivalry. Inuyasha glared at another man standing in front of him, who had a sword drawn. His kimono was white, matching his long silver hair, which was as equally long as Inuyasha's and Hikari's_. I can see the family resemblance already_, I thought_. Wait a minute, family resemblance? When did I start thinking that?_ I mentally slapped myself. Sakura's right. I'm too stupid for my own good. The man turned to see us. I winced as he looked at Hikari, his golden eyes blazing over her.

"Well. I was right. The girl has returned," he smirked.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha. He unsheathed his sword, and the minute he did so, it transformed into a large fang. Miroku and Sango stood beside him; Sango clutching her large boomerang witch hung over her shoulder.

"I only came to see my niece, little brother. I did not come to fight," Sesshomaru replied.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Niece?" I asked. Hikari whimpered, still using Sakura as a clutch.

"I…I think he means me," she gulped.

"Wait, if that guy called you his niece, and Inuyasha his little brother, then that means…" I said, coming to a realisation.

"That means, Inuyasha's you're…" Satoshi muttered. The four of us glanced at the two brothers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in turn glanced at us.

"That means Inuyasha is Hikari's father," Sakura gulped.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hikari's POV**

I felt everyone's stairs on me, as I nervously moved closer to Sakura. So, my mum had got one thing right. I_ was_ a splitting image of my dad, but I never expected to meet my dad and my uncle in the space of an hour. Sesshomaru, unlike myself and my dad, was a full fledge demon. His sword, along with my fathers, seemed to be pulsing, as though calling the other sword. Then I remembered the story my mum told me…

"_Your fathers' sword, the Tessaiga and your uncles' sword, the Tenseiga, were both really powerful swords. They were both forged by a fang from your grandfather. The only difference between these two swords is that the Tessaiga was created to protect humans, and could slay a hundred demons in one sweep, while the Tenseiga could save a hundred lives in one sweep, and bring people back from the dead…"_

"_Did you ever see them in action mum?"_

"_Many times. They are both really powerful swords…"_

I shook myself out of the flashback. My uncle looked at me, and I looked at him. We both had the same golden eyes, the long silver hair, but that was it.

"Um…Hi uncle. long time, no see?" I said nervously. Sesshomaru nodded.

"It's good to finally meet." Inuyasha looked between Sesshomaru and me.

"Well, this is, um…" Satoshi muttered.

"Confusing?" Haku said. Satoshi nodded.

"I think confusing is an understatement," I muttered.

"Well, you seem to be in good hands," said Sesshomaru. I nodded. A large column of smoke appeared around Sesshomaru, and suddenly, he was gone.

"Well, that was rather…" said Miroku.

"Painless?" offered Sango. My three friends looked at me. I shrugged.

"Wasn't the best family reunion, I'll give you that," said Satoshi.

"And I thought mine was messed up," muttered Haku. I looked at him with a sad smile. He must be thinking of his own father.

"We need to get back, Higurashi will be worried by now," reasoned Sakura. I nodded, and started to walk in the direction of the Sacred Tree.

"Let's save father bonding for later, you need to rest," said Sakura.

"You sound like my mother," I muttered.

"Trust me, just be glad I'm not your mum, if you turned up on my doorstep looking like this, I would probably ground you for a year," said Sakura.

"She probably will ground me, considering that she banned us from going anywhere near the Bone-Eaters well," I muttered angrily. My ears twitched as I heard the boys following us. Then the scents of Sango, Miroku and my father were close behind. We both turned to Haku and Satoshi.

"Nobody mentions a word to this to Kagome, got it?" hissed Sakura. The two boys nodded.

"If she hears that the well works again…" said Haku. Sakura nodded.

"Exactly. You saw how she was acting earlier. When you two told her that you saw lights coming from the Sacred Tree and the Bone-Eaters well, she'll instantly start to…"

"Sorry? What did you say?" asked Miroku.

"Say what?" asked Sakura.

"About the lights emanating from the Sacred Tree and the well?" said Miroku.

"It happened last night, in our time," said Satoshi. "'Round 'bout midnight, Haku and I saw strange lights shining through the bedroom window, so we got up to take a look. They seemed to be coming from the well and the Sacred Tree." Inuyasha turned to me and Sakura.

"Did you two see this?" asked Inuyasha, quietly. I shook my head.

"No. Sakura and I were asleep at the time," I said. I decided not to tell him about the vision I had with Kikyo, from the way he acted earlier, I had guessed that he knew Kikyo. I put that thought aside, and looked at the Bone-Eaters well.

"This brought us here; it should bring us back right?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Haku. The four of us gripped hands and turned to face the others.

"We'll see you soon, I suppose," I said.

"I just wished we'd met under different circumstances," my father said, his voice still quite.

"Me too. There's always next time, right?" I said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, I'm just glad I got to meet you. All of you," said Sango.

"Say 'hi' to Kagome from us," said Miroku. The four of us nodded, turned as one, and disappeared into the Bone-Eaters well.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Home again**

The four of them landed at the bottom of the Bone-Eaters well. The sounds of cars and the ringing of bicycle bells told them that they were back in the 20th century, 500 hundred years later.

"Few, thank goodness," breathed Sakura. In turn, the four friends took it in turn to climb out of the well.

"I hope mum's ok," Hikari muttered. Haku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Higurashi is strong. I bet she can cope with anything," he said. The four of them walked out of the well shed and up to the house. They were confused to see the door unlocked. Hikari opened the door wider to let them in.

"Mum!?" she called, letting her voice echo around the house. She was greeted, not by her mother, but by her younger uncle. His eyes grew wide when he saw her, and then he quickly pulled her into a bear-like hug.

"Uncle….can't breathe!" Hikari gasped. Sota let go of her and she stumbled back, only to be caught by Satoshi.

"Thanks," she muttered, and she felt her face glow red. Satoshi chuckled behind her.

"Don't mention it," he said gently.

"Where were you guys? We practically looked all over town for you," said Sota.

"I'm sorry, we forgot to tell you guys that we went over to Ushio's place," Hikari lied. She hated lying, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She couldn't tell her mother that she had accidently travelled to the feudal era. And that she met her dad.

"Kagome's upstairs in her room. Do you three want me to give you a lift home?" said Sota. Sakura shook her head.

"No, my mum's meeting me here tonight. She lives near Ushio's place, so she'll be here this evening." Sota glanced at the other two.

"You know my home state," Haku muttered.

"Would you like to stay here overnight? I could phone your dad for you, if you want," said Sota.

"Thanks, Sota," said Haku.

"I'll go home; my class have a test to study anyway. I'll see you guys later," said Satoshi, and he disappeared through the door. Sakura, Hikari and Haku looked at each other.

"And four became three," muttered Sakura.

"You going to see your mum?" asked Haku.

"Yeah, I'll tell her you're staying an extra night," Hikari mumbled, as she started to climb the flight of stairs to the second floor.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The past revisited**

Hikari made her way through the corridor to her mother's turned the door handle to find her mother sat on the edge of the bed, her back against the door. The minute Hikari stepped in, Kagome looked over her shoulder. Her face was a place white, her brown eyes almost lifeless. Her face scared Hikari, but she hid behind her mask, and managed to hide her fear. She slowly walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat next to her mother. Hesitantly, she looked at her.

"You came back," Kagome said softly.

"Yeah, 'course I did," Hikari muttered. "This is my home after all."

"I know what happened. The well activated for you, didn't it?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. It was an accident though," Hikari whispered.

"You met him, didn't you? Your father, I mean," said Kagome.

"Yep. And my other uncle," Hikari replied cautiously.

"You did?" asked Kagome, surprised.

"Yeah. Said I was in good hands," Hikari muttered. Kagome sighed softly.

"The well doesn't let me through anymore. It stopped when I returned here again, ten years ago. You were only five at the time."

"You mean, we used to live there?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, we did. But…" Kagome gulped.

"'But' what?" Hikari asked.

"Your father, he knew my time was safer than the feudal era, so…"

"You mean…father made us leave?" Hikari whispered.

"No! No of course not. But, there was this one night where a whole mass of demons attacked…"

_**Flashback: 10 years ago, Feudal era**_

"_Daddy, I think Miroku's ripping people off with these excrosisms. Does he really need to do them?" asked Hikari. Inuyasha chuckled._

"_Well, he does have a family of four to look after," he replied. He seemed to be shocked by her question. Though very young, his daughter was more intelligent than Sango and Miroku's kids, and their twins, who were the oldest, were ten years older than Hikari._

"_Uh. But I don't see why you have to help him, daddy. I mean, uncle Sesshomaru and uncle Koga could help him instead," reasoned Hikari._

"_Those idiots won't bother getting off their backsides to help anyway. And you do realise the wolf isn't related to me. Thank Ami," said Inuyasha, wincing at the thought. Hikari giggled._

"_Mummy says that both Koga and Ayame are part of the family," Hikari said, still giggling._

"_Well, Kagome is too soft on them in my opinion," Inuyasha muttered._

"_I'm too soft on who?" asked a musical voice from inside the hut._

"_Mummy! Daddy's being mean to uncle Koga and Sesshomaru again!" yelled Hikari. Said people, or rather, demons followed Kagome out of the hut._

"_What is the mutt sayin' Hikari?" asked Koga, the wolf demon, as he picked her light body up._

"_So, being cold-hearted as usual, little brother," the dog demon, Sesshomaru, muttered._

"_You're one to talk!" yelled Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha! Sit boy!" commanded Kagome, and the minute she said so, the enchanted beads around his neck glowed purple pulled him to the ground. _

"_Kagome! Why you'd do that wench!" he yelled. Hikari laughed along with Koga and Kagome as Inuyasha tried do dig himself out of the ditch._

"_Looks like she's on our side, half-breed," said Sesshomaru, a not often seen smirk appearing on his lips. Koga put Hikari down only for her to run to her other uncle and hide behind him._

"_Yep, I know this sight anywhere," said a male's voice behind the amused group. The ones still standing turned to see Miroku and Sango, along with their twin girls and young son, closely followed by Kirara, a twin-tailed cat demon, and an imp demon called Jaken. Also with them was a young fourteen year old teenager, who was wearing an orange summer Kimono._

"_Hi Rin!" said Hikari in greeting. The teenager smiled at the young half-demon. _

"_How are you guys?" asked Kagome. _

"_We're doing well," replied Sango, giving her 'sister' a smile. They weren't blood related, but the demon slayer considered the young priestess as a sister like figure. She herself had a younger brother, Kohaku, but he was travelling with, which came as a surprise to them, Sesshomarus' mother, Kimi, who apparently needed help controlling the demons over in the Western lands. They did see him every now and then._

"_We should all come inside the hut. It looks like it's going to rain soon," said Kagome, but the minute she said those words, an ominous wind picked up in the village._

"_Demons," whispered Kagome._

"_And a whole bunch of them," Hikari gulped, sniffing the air._

"_Comin' everyone?" asked Inuyasha. The aldults nodded. _

"_Can I…" asked Hikari._

"_No, it's too dangerous. Kagome, take her to the Sacred Tree," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded, and picked her daughter up, holding her close._

"_Be careful," she warned the others. _

"_You three, go to Kaede's!" commanded Sango, and her twins and five year old son, along with Rin, ran further into the village. _

"_Go Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, unsheathing his Tessaiga. Inuyasha; Sango; Miroku; Sesshomaru and Koga ran towards the village, which was now hidden by a dark, purple cloud, which had no doubt a few million demons descending from it right now. Kagome started to run towards Inuyashas' forest, which held the Sacred Tree and the Bone-Eaters well. This was the very place she met Inuyasha in when she was fifteen, fifteen years ago. Kagome hoped that since the area was sacred, the demons saw sense and didn't follow her there. She now started to hear the battle cries of her friends. Kagome finally made it to the Bone-Eaters well. _

"_Mummy…" whispered Hikari. Kagome heard the frightened voice of her daughter. She sharply turned around, to find herself face to face with a creature that wasn't even a demon. It was a dragon. The huge aura emanating from the lizard was so dark, and filled with evil, almost made Kagome faint with fright, but she managed to brace herself. She put her daughter down onto the ground, and she instantly hid behind her mother. The dragon's scales were bright red; its wings were extended. It's black eyes glazed over Kagome and Hikari. Kagome now wished Inuyasha was with her now. For the first time in ages, she felt completely terrified. Even if she had her bows and arrows, they wouldn't do any good against the dragon, whose scales were like amour. The dragon opened its mouth, and roared, startling the two__**. 'The demons were a distraction'**__ she realised. _

"_Do not come any closer!" she yelled at the dragon, which roared again. It seemed to be enjoying the lame threat that Kagome shouted. The dragon suddenly opened its mouth. __**'Great, it's a fire breathing one!'**__ Kagome thought frantically. The hot fire was then released, and Kagome was succumbed into darkness, with her daughter's screams echoing in her ears…_

_**End of flashback:**_

"And that's what happened," said Kagome, finishing her tale. Hikari didn't say a word. She was frozen in shock. So that was why her mother had countless burn marks all over her skin. That was why she lost her memory ten years ago. But then, a sudden scene flashed through her mind. It was a bright, orange light. She also felt the hotness from the light. After hearing her mother's tale, she knew that the scene, which constantly replayed in her nightmares, was the intense volcanic like fire from the dragons mouth.

"We fell through the well and ended up in this time. And then the well closed," whispered Kagome.

"And we've been here ever since, I'm guessing," murmured Hikari. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"You had lost your memory. You didn't remember them." Kagome sighed. "I found that it was best that I kept it that way." Kagome noticed that her daughter had suddenly become interested in the floor.

"And when I was six, you put me in the orphanage."

"You didn't even remember me," Kagome whispered.

"But you could've helped me remember you," muttered Hikari.

"You wouldn't understand. You were too young," said Kagome. Hikari sighed.

"I've had so many families. Either I outlived them, or they were…. killed." Hikari's voice was so low now that Kagome had trouble hearing her.

"I've also been too so many schools. I had to move a lot, fearing that people would soon realise that I wasn't growing older the same time other kids were. You know, I've probably travelled all over the planet and I hadn't even noticed," Hikari laughed quietly, but there was no humour in there.

"It was only a couple of years back when I realised what I was. And then, I came here." Kagome looked at her daughter. She may look like an ordinary teenager, but she had seen so much, suffered so much. And Kagome knew it was her fault. She herself wasn't aging. Inuyasha had told her that she would now have his lifespan. She stopped aging the minute their daughter was born.

"But there were good times, right?" Kagome asked.

"Very few," Hikari replied. She then took a quick gulp of air. Kagome looked at her daughters' tired face. Her eyes were blinking rapidly.

"You don't have to hold them in. Just let go," Kagome whispered. Hikari looked at her.

"I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't break down."

"You should make a promise you can't keep," Kagome reasoned. She put her arms around her daughters' shoulders and pulled her closer. Hikari buried her face into her mother's top. The dam of emotions she had held in burst. She sobbed quietly, listening to her mother's words of soothing comfort, feeling her hand move in circles on her back. She heard the door creek open as her friends came in. She didn't even look up when they sat on either side of herself and her mother. Sakura hugged her the minute she sat down. Haku put a hand on hers. Hikari cried for the countless amounts of friends and families she had lost. She hated herself for blaming her mother for all these years, when her mother had suffered just as much. She looked up from her mother's shoulder and looked behind her. Sakura gave her an encouraging smile, her black hair shining in the setting sun's rays that filled the room. She faced forward to look at Haku.

"I'll leave you to it," Kagome said quietly, and she slowly walked out of the room. Sakura and Haku moved closer to their friend. They both put an arm around her shoulders. Hikari hesitantly put her head on Haku's shoulder, still sobbing. Haku stroked her silver hair, sometimes scratching her puppy ears. Sakura hugged her close, and seemed to be crying herself. _I've finally found…my family _Hikari thought, despite her, welcoming her friends comfort.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Shikon High School**

The next school day came quickly. The weekend was over, and school had started again. The three humans and their half-demon friend walked up the hill to their high school. The walk was pleasant, in a sense. The cherry blossom trees that dotted the hill were in season, the petals of their flowers flowing in the wind. They were all deep in thought, sometimes listening to the conversations their fellow students were having in their own friend groups.

"Maybe we can go to the feudal era again this weekend," questioned Satoshi.

"I doubt it. We still have to do work for the choir club this weekend if we want to get ready for the Christmas festival," said Sakura.

"We only just rebooted the choir club to. We can't just drop a bombshell on our members so early," agreed Hikari. She sighed. She was intending to travel to the feudal era this weekend to bond more with her newly found father. She couldn't displease her new choir members though. There were only seven of them, including her four friends. She remembered her first day at school, when she had attempted to revive the choir club. She had failed. A week after that she met Sakura at the hospital when she was visiting her now sickly grandmother. Sakura had been visiting her sister, Sora. After the two of them had left the hospital, they quickly became friends. Soon after they met the schools delinquents, Satoshi and Haku. The two boys were always causing trouble, but after meeting the two girls, they began to quieten down. They were in their final semester at high school, so all the senior's barley had any spare time. Either they were busy with club activities, or studying for college entrance exams. Hikari didn't really have any spare time for herself. She was the president for the choir club so she had work extra hard, picking songs for the seven of them too sing at the Christmas festival, which was a couple of weeks away. She also had at least five exams to study for, which will take place near the festival deadline. She was glad for her back-up plan though. A couple of weeks ago she asked Sakura to help her run the choir club as a second president. If Hikari was busy with studies, Sakura would cover for her.

"Hey look, there's our other members!" said Haku suddenly. Three people ahead of them turned around when they heard him.

"Oh, hey you guys," one of the girls greeted them. Her name was Ushio Okazaki. She was one of their best singers in the choir club. The other twowere Shiori Sakagami and Chihiro Yoshino, Ushio's best friends, who joined the choir club when Ushio joined. The club members made their way towards the school.

"What did you guys get up to?" asked Shiori.

"You know, the usual," replied Haku. Ushio sighed.

"Yeah, the usual," she repeated.

"Well, we did some shopping, and a little bit of homework," Hikari lied.

"Oh, starting the Christmas shopping already?" asked Chihiro.

"Yep," said Hikari. She hated lying to her friends, but she couldn't exactly tell them '_**oh by the way, apparently there's a well in my family's shrine that lets you travel back in time to the feudal era**__.' _Even in her head the statement sounded stupid. She just knew her other friends would think her insane. And she wouldn't blame them.

"At least we're together today, we all have the same lessons," said Shiori, changing the subject.

"I just hope we all get into the same college," muttered Haku.

"Well, I guess it's true when they say the friends you make in school will be your friends for life," said Satoshi.

"That's what my mum used to say," said Sakura. "And I still meet her friends every New Year."

"Hey! We should do that!" said Hikari. Her friends looked at her.

"What, you mean have high school reunions every New Years?" asked Shiori.

"I think it's an awesome idea. My mum and dad do that to, meeting their school friends every year. It's a fun experience," replied Ushio.

"Cool, so that's New Year's sorted. First, the festival," said Shiori.

"Ushio, do you have the instrumental versions of the songs?" asked Hikari. Ushio nodded.

"Yep, and the sing along. It's a good thing that most of the songs we're doing are some of my mother's favourites."

"I guess you're right. I actually asked your mum for song titles that will get us in a festive spirit," said Hikari. Their conversation was interrupted as they walked into the school building. The school was completely decorated in Christmas decorations. The windows all had tinsel glittering from them, as well as multi-coloured lights. Large light up animals, mostly dears, were dotted around the school yard. A tall Christmas tree stood near the entrance, with gold, silver and red decorations glittering within its branches. The school sign, Shikon high school, was wrapped in silver outdoor snow flaked shaped lights. Tables stood in rows showing all sorts of goodies. The stage was already set up, along with an orchestra.

"Wow, it's amazing," gasped Shiori. Haku wolf whistled.

"I think 'amazing' is an understatement," muttered Haku.

"I guess the school council made the right choice with making the art club in charge this year," said Sakura.

"Definitely. I wonder what the school looks like inside," agreed Chihiro.

"Before we go in…" interrupted Satoshi, who was digging inside his school bag.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sakura, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm taking pictures," said Satoshi, brining out a small, silver camera. Haku sighed.

"Come on, I want to see the inside," he said.

"I'll be a second," said Satoshi. After about five minutes, the seven friends walked into the school building. It was just as impressive inside as it was outside. The walls were decorated with red and silver tinsel, as were the staircases, which lead up to the second floor. Christmas lights glittered over the classroom windows and doors. As they walked into the cafeteria, were most of the kids were, another large Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, decorated the same way as the one outside. Loads of people turned as they came in. As the kids left the room, they pattered their shoulders, occasionally saying things like 'good luck' or 'I can't wait to see the show'. Soon enough, the seven of them stood alone rather shocked.

"I never knew we were that popular," muttered Shiori.

"Talk 'bout pressure," said Satoshi. Hikari turned to them, grinning.

"Ok you guys. Lets go up to the choir room and practice. We need to put on the best show Tokyo has ever seen."

* * *

**Chapter 13: Rehearsal **

The seven friends walked up the flight of stairs next to the cafeteria. Every turn they took they were greeted by Christmas. The art club certainly went overboard with the decorations.

"I love this school at Christmas," said Haku.

"Same here. You guys should see the shrine at Christmas," said Hikari. "Ushio, got the CD's ready?"

"Yep. We need to find Mr Kimuro," said Ushio.

"He told me last Friday that he'll meet us in the club room," explained Chihiro. The club members walked into an empty classroom, well, apart from a teacher that was kneeling by a stereo, plugging the plug into a near by socket.

"Mr Kimuro," Chihiro greeted the teacher. The man turned around to see them.

"Ah, Miss Yoshino, Mr Kobayashi, Miss Taisho, Miss Hoshi, Miss Sakagami, Miss Okazaki and Mr Arashi. You're all here," he greeted them.

"We all have a free period, so we decided to do some practice," explained Hikari.

"A wise decision Miss Taisho. We only have a few weeks till the main festival," said Mr Kimuro. "So, shall we get started? Miss Okazaki, you have the CD's I presume?"

"Yes sir," she replied, and handed them over to him. He opened one of them and inserted the disk into the stereo.

"Ok, we'll start with the girls first," he said. "Miss Yoshino, Miss Sakagami and Miss Hoshi, you're up first."

"Ok!" The said girls stepped in front of Hikari, Haku, Satoshi and Ushio, turned as one, and started the song.

_[Intro 1:44]_

_Chihiro: High is the moon tonight!_

_Sakura: Hiding its guiding light,_

_High!_

_Shiori: Heaven and earth do sleep,_

_Still in the dark so deep,_

_I will the darkness sweep._

_Sakura: I will the moon to flight,_

_I will the heavens bright,_

_I will the earth delight._

_Chihiro: Open your eyes with me,_

_See paradise with me,_

_Awake and arise with me._

_All three: I am the dawn; I'm the new day begun!_

_I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun!_

_I hold back the night and I open the skies,_

_I give light to the world; I give sight to your eyes._

_Chihiro and Sakura: From the first of all time, until time is undone,_

_All three: Forever and ever and ever and ever!_

_And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun!_

_I am one with the One, and I am the dawn!_

_[Instrumental, Satoshi playing violin solo]_

_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun!_

_I am the sky and the new day begun!_

_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun!_

The song ended. The small audience gave a round of applause as Shiori, Sakura and Chihiro did a curtsey. They walked back to join their friends.

"Good as always you three. Now, Hikari, your turn," said Mr Kimuro. Hikari smiled and she stepped in front. The music started to play.

_Hikari: I pray you'll be our eyes,_

_And watch us where we go._

_And help us to be wise,_

_In times when we don't know._

_Let this be our prayer,_

_As we go our way!_

_Lead us to a place,_

_Guide us with your grace,_

_To a place where we'll be safe!_

_I pray we'll find your light,_

_And hold it in our hearts!_

_When stars go out each night,_

_Remind us where you are!_

_Let this be our prayer,_

_When shadows fill our day!_

_Lead us to a place,_

_Guide us with your grace,_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe!_

_[Instrumental]_

_We ask that life be kind!_

_(We ask that life be kind!)_

_And watch us from above!_

_(And watch us from above!)_

_We hope each soul will find,_

_(We hope each soul will find,)_

_Another soul to love!_

_(Another soul to love!)_

_Let this be our prayer,_

_Just like every child._

_Needs to find a place,_

_Guide us with your grace,_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe!_

_Need to find a place,_

_Guide us with your grace,_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe!_

Hikari curtseyed as her friends started to clap. Now it was Sakura's solo. She walked over to where Hikari was and gave her a smile.

"Go for it!" said Hikari, as she took Sakura's place next to Satoshi. Sakura took a deep breath, turned, and waited for her friends to do their bit in the song.

_(Intro: Audience)_

_Sakura: I don't know if you can see,_

_The changes that have come over me,_

_In these last few days I've been afraid,_

_That I might drift away!_

_I've been telling old stories, singing songs,_

_That makes me think about where I've come from._

_That's the reason why I seem,_

_So far away today!_

_[Chorus: Second and third time: All]_

_Sakura: Let me tell you that I love you!_

_That I think about you all the time!_

_[Sakura:] Caledonia, you're calling me, [all] now I'm going home._

_But if I should become a stranger,_

_Know that it would make me more than sad,_

_[Sakura:] Caledonia's been everything I've ever had!_

_[Second time – instrumental]_

_(Audience)_

_Now I have moved and I've kept on moving,_

_Proved the points that I needed proving!_

_Lost the friends that I needed losing,_

_Found others on the way!_

_I have kissed the fellas and left them crying,_

_Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying!_

_I have travelled hard, sometimes with conscience flying,_

_Somewhere with the wind!_

_[Chorus]_

_Now I'm sitting here before the fire,_

_The empty room; the forest choir._

_The flames have cooled, don't get any higher,_

_They've withered, now they've gone!_

_But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear,_

_And I know what I will do tomorrow!_

_When hands have shaken, the kisses float,_

_Then I will disappear!_

_[Chorus]_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had!_

_(Audience)_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had._

_All: Caledonia's been everything [Sakura] I've ever had!_

She finished her song as the others started to clap. She bowed and moved to stand next to Haku.

"Good job, all of you! No need for practicing those two titles. Shiori, Hikari, your turn," said Mr Kimuro. Shiori nodded and took centre stage.

_[Instrumental]_

_Shiori: Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right._

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry!_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry!_

_[Chorus 1]_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart!_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart!_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more!_

_[Instrumental, Hikari took centre stage with Shiori]_

_Hikari: Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right._

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry!_

_[Chorus 2]_

_Shiori and Hikari: 'Cause you'll be in my heart!_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart!_

_Hikari: From this day on,_

_Now and forever more!_

_Both: Oh you'll be in my heart!_

_Hikari: No matter what they say!_

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_Always!_

_Shiori: Don't listen to them,_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other, to have to hold!_

_They'll see in time!_

_I know._

_Hikari: When destiny calls you,_

_You must be strong!_

_I may not be with you,_

_But you've got to hold on._

_They'll see in time!_

_I know._

_We'll show them together 'cause,_

_[Chorus 3]_

_Both: Oh you'll be in my heart!_

_Shiori: Believe me you'll be in my heart!_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more!_

_Both: Yes you'll be in my heart!_

_Hikari: No matter what they say._

_Both: You'll be here in my heart,_

_Always._

_Shiori: Always…._

_Both: Always._

All of them practiced like this for a good two hours, until the school bell sounded for the end lesson, and the seven of them walked out, saying their goodbyes to their teacher, and headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The seven new arrivals **

The students of Shikon High scurried out of the school gates. The seven choir club members made their way through the school gates and on towards the Higurashi shrine. The walk was fairly long, around 30 minutes, because the seven were in deep discussion about the Christmas festival. When they arrived at the Higurashi shrine, they saw that it had been changed dramatically. Christmas tinsel hung from the roof of the house and the well-shed, all either a red, gold or silver colour. Christmas lights were wrapped around the trunk of the Sacred Tree, all circling the rather curious scar that was in the middle of the trunk. A fake tree stood near the front door of the house. The seven friends walked towards the bench under the Sacred Tree.

"Your mum's been hard at work," said Haku. Hikari smiled.

"Yeah, she has."

"Do you think she'll let us stay the night? It'll give us time to practice the songs," asked Shiori.

"I don't think mum would mind. She's letting Haku stay over," said Hikari.

"Awesome. It's a good thing I brought my iPod speakers then," said Sakura. Satoshi sighed.

"I guess that means Haku and I can sort out the lights. We need to know when we would need the…" Satoshi suddenly stopped talking. The seven of them gazed at the well-shed, which was shining in a strange blue light.

"That's the same light we saw the other night," Satoshi whispered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chihiro. The six of them started to walk towards the shed. Hikari held back, frozen by fear.

"Guys, come back…" Hikari said, too quietly for the others to hear. She watched as Satoshi grabbed the handle and turned it, revealing the intense blue light. Hikari got up and hesitantly joined her friends. The seven of them stood next to the well, looking down. They hoped that they'll be able to find the source of the light. Then, a huge force forced them forwards, as though the well had a gravity like power of its own, and just like the first time Hikari fell through the well, herself and her friends fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Feudal Era (Hikari's POV)**

When I came to, I was surrounded by familiar faces, which held concern, curiosity and scared impressions. The area around me was filled with familiar scents, which helped me relaxed. My golden eyes glazed over the surroundings like radar.

"Where are we?" I asked my friends.

"We're in Kaede's hut. Your dad and his friends brought us here," Haku explained. I sat up, leaning my head against the wall, which seemed to be made from straw. Haku, Satoshi, Shiori, Chihiro, Sakura and Ushio sat around me in a circle.

"Do any of you know where we are?" asked Ushio.

"I'd like to know myself," said Chihiro. I sighed. _Time to face the music._

"We've travelled five hundred years back in time. We're now in the Feudal era," I said, more calmly than I felt.

"Ooook. And how do we get back?" asked Chihiro.

"Last time we took the well, but I get the feeling we can't use it anymore," said Satoshi.

"'Last time'? What do you mean?" asked Ushio.

"Last weekend, the well suddenly activated. We all ended up here by accident," explained Sakura. "Met Hikari's father and uncle to."

"Oh. I thought you only had one uncle," said Shiori. "And your dad was meant to be…"

"I know," I sighed. "Kikyo told me that my father was still alive last week."

"Oh joy, we have a dead priestess giving us advice," said Satoshi sarcastically. "Our day seriously can't get any worse." Then, my father, the old priestess, Kaede, the monk Miroku and the demon slayer Sango, came into the hut.

"Ah, ye awake?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah. Thank you for letting us use your hut," I replied.

"Not at all," said Kaede. My father sat beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Apart from having a pounding headache, I feel fine," I replied.

"Who are these other three?" asked Miroku, indicating Shiori, Chihiro and Ushio.

"Their some friends of mine. Shiori Sakagami, Chihiro Yoshino and Ushio Okazaki," I replied.

"We got here by accident," Ushio said, a little too quickly.

"I heard that one before," Inuyasha said, looking at me. I looked sheepishly back at him.

"This is one way to spend Christmas," Sakura muttered.

"Getting occasional blackouts from Kikyo, protecting a stubborn Hanyou, and destroying youkai 24/7. Yeah awesome way to spend the festive holiday," Haku said sarcastically.

"And I don't think we can go home any time soon," I muttered.

"Remind me, who's Kikyo?" asked Ushio.

"Kikyo was a powerful priestess that lived in the feudal era. At one time, a bunch of demon slayers came by her village to hand over the Shikon Jewel, which was tainted with evil. She was given the duty if purifying the jewel. She did so for some time, until she met an inu-hanyou. The two gradually became close and Kikyo asked the Hanyou if he would use the jewel to become human. Even though he was part demon he was also part human, so it was a possible task. Initially, the Hanyou was intending to use the jewel to become a full-blooded youkai. They agreed on a time and place to meet up. During the night, a shape-shifter came to Kikyo disguised as the Hanyou, and asked to meet up at dawn by the Sacred Tree. Kikyo unknowingly agreed, falling into the imposters trap. She arrived at the Sacred Tree by dawn the next morning. But because she had fallen in love with the Hanyou, her powers diminished, thanks to a curse set upon her by a fellow priestess, who later became known as the dark priestess, specialising in curses. She did not sense the imposturous Hanyou as he struck her down, stealing the jewel for good measure. Feeling completely betrayed, Kikyo walked back to the village. The Hanyou, unaware this had taken place, arrived at the Sacred Tree. The imposter, this time disguised as Kikyo, struck the Hanyou with an arrow, missing on purpose. Also feeling betrayed, the Hanyou attacked the village, and stole the jewel. Just as he reached the Sacred Tree, Kikyo came, and shot him with a sealing arrow. The Hanyou, stuck to the Sacred Tree, fell into a long slumber. Kikyo handed the jewel to her young sister, telling her to burn it with her body. Kikyo died soon after," I finished the tale. As I was telling the others this, I could almost see the events of the story-taking place in my mind. I looked over to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kaede all sat still, pale.

"I thought that was just a fairy-tale," whispered Chihiro.

"It's like one of those moral stories. If something is too good to be true, then…" mumbled Satoshi.

"It's to good to be true," I finished for him. Satoshi glanced at me.

"It's not a story you'll tell to a kid I'll give you that," muttered Ushio.

"How did you know all of that?" asked Miroku.

"It's one of the legends about the feudal era. There's so many, that it's hard to tell which ones are true and which ones are fiction," I explained.

"I'm guessing that's one of the first things Kikyo showed you," said Shiori.

"Yeah, after she told me who she was," I replied.

"And I was right when I said that your mum looks like Kikyo," said Satoshi.

"Yeah. Mum's Kikyo's reincarnation," I said. Kaede seemed to come back to reality as she stood up suddenly.

"Come, its almost sunset. Ye can stay here if ye wish."

"Thanks Kaede," I said. She walked out of the hut.

"I'm never taking a mattress for granted again," said Ushio, looking uncertainly at the cold floor.

"Now I'm really glad I packed each of us a sleeping back," muttered Chihiro.

"I'm glad some of us are sensible," I muttered, looking at Satoshi and Haku.

"Tomorrow, we practice for the festival. My IPod has all the music we need, and I have the speakers," said Sakura.

"That is, if we do get back," muttered Haku, speaking for the first time.

"We will find a way back, somehow. Dad, is the well the only way mum could get back to our time?" I asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's the only way back that I know of," he replied.

"Well, we should all get some rest. We need to put the twins to bed," said Sango.

"You're right. We left them with Shippo, and he should be somewhere in the village," said Miroku, as the two left the hut. An uneasy silence filled the room, as the seven of us were left to unzip rucksacks and pull out sleeping bags.

"I'll see you in the morning," my father said, as he stood to leave.

"Night dad," I answered, as he left the room.

"We should all get an early night," I muttered.

"To right. I'm absolutely knackered," Satoshi replied. Not soon after, the seven of us fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Dream vision**

After I fell asleep, I was instantly greeted by a young woman, with long black hair, wearing a priestess kimono. I knew instantly who it was.

"Kikyo," I said. The woman smiled.

"Hello Hikari, it's been too long," said Kikyo.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked. "I mean, why we're all in the feudal era?" to my disappointment, Kikyo shook her head.

"I'm not sure of the exact cause as to why you and your friends are here. It maybe has something to do with the Shikon No Tama."

"The jewel?" I asked, feeling a sickening feeling in my throat.

"Yes. And if anyone were to find out that the jewel is back…" said Kikyo.

"There'll be blood-shed," I muttered. "And I'll be…"

"I'm afraid that will happen," said Kikyo, sadness filling her expression. "You remember when that man, or rather, Hanyou, who threw the jewel into your throat?" I shuddered.

"Yeah, I remember. I was eight at the time. The air turned cold, and a large toxic cloud came through the well. After woods, a man appeared, holding a black sphere. He aimed at my throat," I gulped. "So, I have the jewel in my throat?"

"I'm afraid so. And if it were taken, then…" Kikyo stopped.

"I'll die," I whispered in a small voice. "I have to get into archery or sword combat then."

"If you are anything like your father, you should master any sword," said Kikyo, confidence in her voice. "Totosai should already have a sword made for you."

"Totosai?" I asked, confused.

"He's a demon as well as a blacksmith. He forged both the Tenseiga and Tessaiga," Kikyo explained. "He should be coming to visit soon, since Myoga must've told him about your arrival."

"Myoga?" I asked.

"He's a flea demon, and your fathers adviser, well, kind of…" Kikyo cracked a smile. "Don't count on Myoga staying while you are in a battle. Fleas will always be fleas after all. They're not the bravest of demons."

"I'll remember that," I said, smiling myself. "Do you think my sword will have the same power as my father and uncles swords?"

"It may have the Tessaiga's power, but I'm not entirely sure about Tenseiga's," said Kikyo.

"I'm still worried about the festival and whether we'll get back in time…" I mumbled.

"I may be able to help you with that. You should have the power to pass through soon, I'll just have to weaken the barrier around the well," said Kikyo.

"And I guess I'll have to be more careful in combat and keep my neck protected somehow," I muttered.

"You'll be fine, I know you will," said Kikyo. "It's almost dawn, I should break the connection. Please, just be extra careful."

"I will."

**Chapter 17: Powers discovered, a priestess reborn**

Kikyo was right about Totosai visiting. It was midday, and as the seven of us walked through the village, we were met by my uncle, who apparently was visiting a young girl called Rin.

"Totosai's here with your sword," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Thank you uncle," I replied. He left as quickly as he came.

"Your uncle is kinda creepy," Shiori muttered. I laughed.

"He's ok once you get to know him," I said. We arrived by Kaede's hut not long after. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were talking with a rather old looking man in a brown kimono. He seemed to be a demon.

"Hikari, come here," Inuyasha said. I rushed to his side, feeling excited. The old demon was holding a sword, a boomerang, two daggers, and a set of bow and arrows. My friends followed me, looking confused at the amount of weapons the demon was holding.

"You must be Totosai," I said.

"Yes," he replied. He handed me the sword, handed Satoshi the boomerang, Sakura the bow and arrows, Shiori and Ushio the daggers.

"These will be your weapons. Use them well," Totosai said. He looked at me. "Your sword is called Daichi no ken, or sword of earth," he paused. "You should be able to guess its powers." He looked at Satoshi. "That weapon is called Hiraikotsu. It is the same as Sango's weapon." Sango smiled. "I think you have the making of a demon slayer," she explained. Satoshi gaped at her, and looked at his weapon. Totosai looked at Ushio and Shiori.

"Your daggers are called Kuki and Kage, or snow and shadow. Kuki has the power to control ice as well as snow, and Kage can control darkness, if used in the right conditions." Ushio and Shiori looked at the daggers.

"What do you mean, 'used in the right conditions?'" asked Ushio, looking at Kage.

"You'll only know when in battle," said Totosai.

"How come I have bow and arrows? I've never been good at archery," said Sakura. Totosai looked at her.

"You seem to have some spiritual power. And very powerful spiritual power I might add. Possibly more powerful than Kagome and Kikyo put together."

"But…if I was that powerful, how come I've never noticed?" asked Sakura, who had gone pale. Satoshi gripped her hand for comfort.

"Maybe it's because either Kikyo or Kagome sealed your powers," said Totosai.

"But why would they do that?" asked Inuyasha. Totosai shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Kagome for those answers."

"What about us?" asked Haku suddenly, indicating him and Chihiro. I looked at him, and realised that they had not been given any weapons.

"You already have powers. Haku, you seem to be a dragon spirit, and Chihiro, you are a fox demon."

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hidden powers of the Shikon Jewel**

"WHAT!"

I gaped at my two friends in disbelief. Chihiro, a fox demon, and Haku, a dragon spirit. Then, a high intense of pain rose from my throat. I gasped and felt my knees buckle. Inuyasha managed to catch me before I fell.

"Hikari! What's wrong?" he asked, panicked. I looked at my throat, which was now sparkling in a pink colour. I looked up, and noticed that Chihiro's and Haku's appearances were changing. Instead of having long curly black hair, Chihiro had long chestnut hair. Her nails turned into claws. A tail appeared from behind her, swishing from side to side. Her eyes, once black, now changed to emerald green. She was now a full blooded fox demon. My gaze turned to Haku. He became taller, his hair transforming from black to green. His hands also had claws.

"What on earth?" gasped Miroku. The intense pain in my throat subsided, and I was able to stand up, my father's firm grip still on my shoulders, as though he was afraid I might faint.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded slowly, and looked at my friends again. They were now gazing at their bodies, completely shocked. Chihiro hesitantly touched her soft fox tail. She giggled at the sensation.

"Well, I'll be going," said Totosai suddenly, as he hoped onto the back of a cow demon.

"Totosai!" I shouted.

"Hmm?"

"Was that a hidden power of the Shikon Jewel?" I paused, hearing my father and his friends gasp, but I ignored them.

"You knew I had it all along. You knew that Chihiro was a demon. You knew that Haku was a dragon spirit. What else did you know?"

Totosai sighed. "Your friend Sakura is Midoriku's reincarnation. Shiori is a Hanyou." And with that he took off into the skies. I turned to Sakura and Shiori.

"Why?" Shiori whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"If I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me. Kikyo brought you to our time shortly after she died the second time. She told me that it was for your protection, as so you can have a decent childhood."

"Oh…" Shiori muttered.

"I knew all of you were different. Most of you were not truly human. Your scents gave me that much proof."

"What about me? Did you know that I was a reincarnated soul?" asked Sakura quietly.

"I guessed. Midoriku must've allowed her soul to become reincarnated so she can finish what she started." My hand moved to my throat. "Which is to destroy the jewel."

"But…if the jewel is extracted from you, wouldn't you…" whispered Haku.

"Yes. But if the jewel is to be fully destroyed, then I know I must die." I glance at my father, who seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

"But if we were to destroy the jewel in this time, wouldn't Kagome…" Satoshi looked at me.

"I know. But I know that you guys and dad will take care of her." My gaze fell to the floor. I knew, that now that I was in the feudal era, there was a high possibility that I could die, and my mother would never know. I blinked hard, trying to bottle up the tears. So, the Shikon jewel was working its magic without me realising it. It allowed my friends and me to have a decent enough childhood. We became friends because of the jewel and for that fact alone, I was grateful. But I know, that the jewel would have to be destroyed, and Sakura was probably the only one powerful to do that. The Shikon jewel was part of her reincarnated soul after all. She could absorb the jewel, and have her soul whole again. But, in order for her to that, I had to die, and I was willing to accept my fate, even if my friends weren't. I had to allow Sakura to take my life, and absorb the jewel. I looked and her face. She seemed to be thinking the same thing I was. I looked at my father and his friends. I looked at my own friends. Our time together is shortening.


End file.
